United Front
by aceventury
Summary: When Clockwork and Paradox sense a approaching cataclysm several Teen heroes will come together and with enough luck and tenacity just might be able to Save the world. Multi-crossover Rated T for possible violence.


Hi everyone, Sorry I'm such a horrid being as to promise new chapters only to put the fic on Hiatus, Total Digimon Battle has been put on the backburner but is being worked on in smaller increments while I work on some other projects, this one included.

thanks to /co/ for inspiring me to make this and I hope you all enjoy it

P.S. I don't own Ben 10, Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, My life as a Teenage Robot, Kim possible, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja or anything I've forgotten to mention

* * *

In a place outside of time and space sealed deep within the Ghost Zone the Ghost known as Clockwork observed the flow of time through one of his many time screens.

"I've been expecting you, Professor" the time shifting Spectre greeted in his usual monotone though if you listened hard enough you might hear a slight jovial edge to his voice.

"Yes well you know how these things are, you make plans to visit and then someone attempts to take over the timestream" the man who seems to appear out of nowhere is a tall man with black hair that'd gone Grey around this Temples dressed in a way that screamed "Time Traveler".

"Indeed, but we can catch up another time" Clockwork responded as he turned to face the timewalker "I'm assuming that you've seen the same thing I have?" the ancient ghost inquired, causing the smile to slip off of Professor Paradox's face.

"Indeed I have, this event is troubling to both the timeline and the Universe's stability" Paradox's attention is briefly drawn to a rattling dented Thermos before his mind gets back on track with the task at hand "I was hoping that we could compare notes and find a way to circumvent the coming Chaos"

"It appears that for once I'm already one step ahead, old friend" Clockwork says as several Time screens flash to life before the two timeless beings showing several heroes battling various forms of evil.

* * *

(in earth's orbit)

XJ9, though she prefers to be called Jenny, one of the world's most advanced robots is currently battling what appears to be a huge mechanical spider, her hands shift into a pair of laser swords and she easily slices her attacker to shreds.

* * *

(Bellwood, undertown)

Ben Tennyson, four time savior of the universe and famous superhero, is chasing a bengal Tiger being ridden by a woman in a literal catsuit.

"Give it up Nyancy-Chan no one gets away from Ben 10!" a rather tired Ben says, when the still fleeing criminal doesn't respond ben sighs and activates his Omnitrix and quickly selecting an alien.

in a green flash of light Ben is replaced by what appears to be a mummy that continues his chance, quickly overtaking the cat themed villianess and binding her and her Tiger in deceptively strong wrappings.

"See Nyancy, Snare was no hope of you escaping!" Snare-Oh chuckled at his own pun while Nyancy-Chan groaned.

* * *

(New York, New York sewers)

a lone boy in a red jacket with green highlighted hair wandered the sewage pipes of new york searching for a rogue stink spirit that had been causing trouble on the surface, only for it to burst out of the water and attempt to drag him into the filth.

"Woah, DRAGON UP" he yells before shifting into a Red Dragon and Blasting the stink spirit.

shifting back into his human form Jake Long begins walking home unaware that by blasting the spirit he's made the situation worse.

* * *

(deep jungles, Africa)

Kim Possible is not a happy camper as she cuts her way through the thick foliage with Her boyfriend Ron Stoppable as they search for Monkey Fist's newest evil lair.

Her mood obviously didn't improve when they were attacked and captured by several monkeys.

after being taken to previously mentioned Evil lair it was business as usual, Break out of the usual deathtrap, Reclaim the ancient monkey related artifact and get the villain ready for their time in prison.

* * *

(Amity Park, industrial district)

"I AM THE BOX GHO-" the loud and annoying proclamation being made by the Box ghost was cut off as local Hero of Amity Park blasted him with an ectoray before capturing him in the Fenton Thermos.

"That should be the last of them, for now" A tired Danny Phantom sighed as he let himself slowly float back to the ground, Two rings of energy form around him and when they meet in the middle Danny Phantom is replaced by Danny Fenton, taking a quick peek at his watch Danny jumps in surprise "I'm out past Curfew!" he exclaims to the empty night before running towards his home

* * *

(Norrisville, Norrisville High)

"Ninja chain hook grab!" The Ninja of Norrisville gleefully exclaimed as he caught several Robo-Bees with his kusarigama and used them to smash The few remaining Robo-Bees into piles of Junk. Several students who had been hiding until this point let out happy cheers. "Thank you thank you!" The ninja exclaimed happily before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing.

* * *

(back in Clockwork's Domain)

Paradox looked away from the Time Screens and spoke "Bring them together now, but before you'd been so vehemently against it before?" His tone was obviously questioning why the Time Ghost's decision had suddenly done a complete 180.

"Before now there was a large gap in whether the event Would happen or Could happen," Clockwork said flatly before continuing "But now it is clear that it will happen and that alone none of the Earth's Heroes are Ready" Clockwork looked Paradox in the eye as his form shifted from that of an old man to that of a Child "Because although they are powerful alone, as a United Front they can become so much more".

Paradox smiled "and with my connection to young Ben and yours to Danny we already have two people that are assuredly willing to cooperate with the plan"

"Exactly old friend, if you could contact Mr. Tennyson's Grandfather and inform him I will contact-" Clockwork looked to where the time walker had been standing only to see no one there, The ancient ghost sighed while shaking his head as his form switched from Childlike to the peak of adulthood. "always the first to go to action" Clockwork said with obvious exasperation as he himself disappeared.

* * *

(Bellwood, Plumbers base)

"All in all I'd say that went pretty well" A smiling Ben Tennyson says as he enjoys a smoothie while walking Towards his Grandpa's office to receive a new mission that his Grandfather had been unwilling to give the details to him over the Phone.

"that greatly depends on what your definition of "Pretty Well" is" a rather scratched up Rook Blonko deadpanned to his Human partner while applying yet another bandage to his face.

Ben rolled his eyes "Stop being such a drama queen Rook, you didn't get hurt that badly" he says in a tone of obvious exasperation.

before Rook could make a sniping comeback Ben walked into his Grandpa's office only to see a Smiling Professor Paradox.

"Why hello Ben!" He greets in his usual jovial tone "Gumball?" the time walker inquired, holding out a bag of said candy, Ben snatched a Green one and Began Chewing as Grandpa Max Began to speak.

"It has been Brought to my attention that there are several teenage heroes, both powered and unpowered that have been especially active recently and with the president's approval been selected to be the first members of what is being called The Spearhead Innitive, a Plumber sanctioned Super Hero Team." Max explained calmly as Ben's expression shifted from Confusion to Joy.

'A Superhero Team!' he thought giddly 'and since Rook and I are Here that means-' Ben's thoughts were cut off By Grandpa Max's voice

"As you have managed to save not only the world, but the Entire universe you were one of the first heroes selected and as a member of the Innitive your First mission is to find the rest of your team, congratulations Ben!" His Grandpa said warmly as Ben smiled.

But as always logic smashed down on his good mood as Rook helpfully toned in "But Magister Tennyson, How is Ben supposed to gather his Team mates if he does not know their whereabouts?" the Revonnahgander inquired to the seasoned Plumber causing Ben to frown.

A smiling Paradox nodded Towards Rook and answered his Question "That is where I come in, Rook, I will give the two of you the coordinates of each Hero and a general Timetable of when you should be able to encounter them!" The Professor twirled his hands with a flourish as what appeared to be a Map appeared in his now outstretched hand.

Ben grabbed the Map and smiled "Piece of Cake, we pick up the Heroes, head back here and it's smoothies for Everyone!" The four Time savior of the Universe cheered, his infectious joy spreading to the others in the room drawing smiles to their faces.

Little did Ben know that this Road trip would lead to one of the most important events in his life, and that it's outcome could shape the future of this universe.

* * *

So here's chapter one of United Front, expect updates every Week (I mean it this time!). Will Ben be able to gather the team in time for the storm that's Coming, you'll just have to wait and find out! Feel free to tel me any mistakes I've made!


End file.
